


Everything Left Unsaid

by PMWilkinson721



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangles, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMWilkinson721/pseuds/PMWilkinson721
Summary: The Reader just got her gold badge and has been transferred to the 27th precinct as a new junior detective. She never envisioned that she’d get involved in a love triangle with my two favorite L&O hotties: Mike Cutter and Elliot Stabler.Angsty drama, smut, and mega alpha male jealousy ensue... :)How will she come to terms with her heart (and admittedly other southern regions) being pulled in two directions?





	Everything Left Unsaid

Everything Left Unsaid

 

Part One

“Sparks”

 

 

*Y/N’s POV*

 

 

“I know that fucking bitch killed my father!” Amy Adler yelled, running her hands agitatedly through her long blonde extensions. “Why are you asking me about his goddamn life insurance policy?!”

I looked up at Cy from my seat at the interview table. We exchanged a loaded look as he leaned back against the two way glass. His dark brown eyes flashed with calculation. It was time to go for the jugular.

He scratched thoughtfully at his beard and cleared his throat. “We’re just trying to clear something up, Miss Adler. Your stepmother is named as your dad’s primary beneficiary, but it turns out you’re the one that pushed your father into getting that policy in the first place.”

Amy looked over at him, her thickly mascaraed eyes wide. “That’s ridiculous. Why would I encourage my father to take out a policy naming that whore as the beneficiary?” she spat contemptuously.

I raised a brow. “We already spoke to the agent, Miss Adler. He told us you were with your father in his office. And you two had a pretty heated argument when he told you that he wanted his new wife to be the beneficiary. ‘Mrs.’ Adler isn’t much older than you, right? I guess you were pretty pissed.”

Amy’s angry expression turned stonily hard as she stared back at me. “I think I want to speak to my attorney now.”

Cy shrugged in that deceptively lazy way I had come to recognize well. “Do you really think you need an attorney, Miss Adler? When people start asking for an attorney it makes me think they have something to hide.”

Amy crossed her arms over her red couture sweater, her long manicured nails drumming on the tabletop. “I have nothing else to say.”

I cast Cy an amused glance and stood up. “Sit tight, Ms. Adler. We’ll be back.”

We left Amy stewing in the interview room and walked out to the hallway.

Cy bumped my arm with his shoulder and grinned. “Helluva fucked-up case to get your feet wet, huh Y/N?”

I laughed. “Nah, I think it’s great. This is getting better than a soap opera.”

It had been almost three weeks since I had been promoted to detective and assigned to the 27th precinct. And it still didn’t quite seem real. My father had been a patrol officer for nearly 25 years, you know.

I really wished he could have been there to see me get my gold badge....

Anyways, I was originally supposed to partner up with a guy named Ed Green when I came over to the 27th. He was out with knee surgery when I got transferred, so Lt. Van Buren decided to team me up with Cyrus Lupo and Kevin Bernard until Green came back. 

But honestly...I was kinda starting to hope he never would. 

Cy and Kevin turned out to be like the brothers I never had. We hit it off from the beginning. We all had the same twisted sense of humor and teased each other irreverently. Kevin took on the mother hen role of the group, and me and Cy were kinda like his wayward chicks. They were great guys. And most importantly, they treated me like an equal instead of just a new junior detective. 

I had spent the first couple of weeks helping them close out a string of armed robberies. We collared two guys, flipped one perp on the other, recovered the weapons and tied it up beautifully. We all went out to Winston’s Pub that night to celebrate. And that’s when we decided to officially dub ourselves “The Three Amigos”. Stupid I know, but it was nice. Nice to feel like a part of a little misfit family.

Things like that mean a lot to somebody like me. My own family...well that’s another story...

Kevin came out of the second interview room shaking his head. “Please tell me you guys are having better luck with the daughter.”

Cy smirked. “Nah, I’m guessing Mommy Dearest isn’t being very cooperative either, huh?”

Kevin snorted. “You know, I figured a divorce attorney would have a lot of enemies, Lupes. I just didn’t figure his family would be included in that group.”

Our victim was Mr. Edward Adler, an apparently very affluent Manhattan divorce attorney. Well, at least he used to be. His body was found by the cleaning crew at his office yesterday morning, sprawled out in the chair at his desk. The cause of death was multiple stab wounds, but we hadn’t yet recovered a weapon. Mr. Adler had a new wife thirty years his junior and she was just as venomous and cagey as his daughter.

I shrugged as we walked back to the squad room. “They both seem to have something big to hide. Maybe we should go talk to his law partner again in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Cy nodded.  “But we’ll have to track down the partner tomorrow afternoon. We have a pre-trial meeting at the DA’s office in the morning for a case from last month.” He grinned. “You wanna tag along?”

I shook my head. “Nah, I don’t want to intrude. It’s yours and Kevin’s case...”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. We can introduce you to the ADA’s. It won’t be too long before you start bringing cases of your own to them, you know.” He cast me a lopsided grin. “And plus, it’ll give us a chance show off our new hot chick detective, right Bernard?”

Kevin looked over from his desk. “That’s right,” he smirked. “About time too. I can’t be the only one to make this team look good.”

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Cy smirked, rubbing at his beard absently. “Shit, I guess I can’t put off shaving ‘til the weekend.”

“Wow. Does this mean you’re actually gonna dress up and shave for tomorrow, Cy?” I teased.

He grimaced playfully. “Yeah, unfortunately.”

“Well, I’ll try my best to do you guys proud. I’ll even wear a skirt.”

Kevin chuckled loudly. “Yeah right, like little Miss Tomboy owns a skirt.”

 

 

*********

 

 

God, I loved the city in the morning. 

I sat back in my balcony chair, sipping a cup of coffee and watching the glow of dawn illuminating the skyline of the surrounding buildings.

Those early hours were always my favorite times of day. I loved those brief quiet moments before all the noise and activity began. In this job you become so accustomed to the madness and mayhem of the streets, so those times of peacefulness become something valuable. Almost sacred in a strange sort of way. 

There is a certain...I don’t know...magic in the predawn hours, like a vibration in the air. It seems like anything is possible, whether for the miraculous or the catastrophic.

Cy would be there in a couple of hours to pick me up, so I grudgingly finished off my cup and went inside. 

I suppose I was pretty lucky to have such a nice apartment. Especially for Manhattan. Spacious kitchen and bedroom, cozy living room, a shower and a bathtub. I never could have afforded this place on a policeman’s salary. 

Luckily (or perhaps unluckily depending on how you look at it) it was a parting gift from Bobby when we got divorced. Bobby was a hedge fund broker, handsome, well-off, but he had never approved of the cop lifestyle. 

This job, it’s kind of like a litmus test for relationships. The crazy schedule, the long hours, the stress...it takes a toll on a relationship. Then the fights start, the emotional disengagement, the infidelity....

Only the strong ones survive. Our marriage survived five years. Maybe I had been the one to disengage first...but I guess it didn’t really matter now.

And hey, at least I got a nice apartment out of the deal, right?

I took a long hot shower, washed and dried my hair, and stood in front of my closet contemplating.

If Cy and Kevin were actually going to the trouble of shaving (and believe me that was apparently a rare event) I decided to go all out for the occasion too. I wore a tailored white button-down shirt with the sleeves folded neatly at the elbows. Sleek black pencil skirt, stockings, garters concealed underneath and my most treasured splurge: my black Louboutin pumps. I kept my makeup light and pulled my long hair back in a loose elegant updo.

After spending five years in a patrol uniform, it was actually fun to dress nicely to go to work.  I had been wearing slacks and button-down shirts shirts since I got promoted, but part of me was starting to worry that I had forgotten how to wear something feminine, much less walk in heels.

Geez... It had been nearly a year since my divorce and I couldn’t even remember the last time I had even gotten dressed up for a date. 

Just as a side note, I’ll tell you something: the dating world isn’t exactly great for a female cop. Guys are either way too intimidated by this job or way too turned on by it. Believe me, when a guy starts asking about your handcuffs two minutes into a conversation, it’s not hard to discern what you’re dealing with.

I took a last look in the mirror, and I was actually quite proud of myself. Sexy and professional, like femme fatale meets no-nonsense investigator. Yeah, this will work...

I knew Cy would be there any minute to pick me up, so I clipped my badge and off-duty holster to my belt, and headed out to the elevators. When I finally stepped outside to the front steps, I heard a loud wolf whistle. I looked up to see Cy leaning against his Crown Vic cross-armed and grinning at me. “Well, well, she does own a skirt after all,” he smiled. 

I smirked as I descended the last few steps. “Yes she does. Don’t act too surprised, Cy.”

He raised his hands in bemused surrender. “No, not at all. You’re looking mighty fine this morning, Detective. You sure you wanna be seen with the likes of me?”

I laughed. “You’re looking mighty fine too, baby-face,” I grinned and pinched his smooth cheek playfully. “You sure you’re old enough to be a policeman, young man?” I teased.

He laughed, but I saw his cheeks flushing. “Yeah yeah, shut up. C’mon, Bernard’s waiting for us at the DA’s Office.”

 

 

*********

 

 

The Manhattan District Attorney’s Office was an imposing structure. Almost as imposing as the courthouse itself. It would be my first time going there. Every case I had ever handled on patrol had either been pled out or adjudicated without requiring my testimony. I was actually excited to see where all the legal wheeling and dealing took place for New York County.

Cy parked on the side street and we walked across the block to the entrance. I had to carefully avoid the street grate to prevent a disaster in my heels.

Cy smirked over at me. “You gonna be alright in those shoes? Need me to carry you?”

“Very funny.” I cast him a mock glower. “But if there’s a storm drain, you might have to just leave me behind.”

He laughed. “Nope. No dice. No man left behind, no matter how ridiculous their shoes.”

I laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Thankfully I made it up the entrance steps without incident and across the spacious lobby to the elevators. “So this is where the magic happens, huh?” I remarked.

Cy hummed, pressing the button for our floor. “I dunno about magic. This is just the place where we pray our cases survive long enough to either plea out or go to trial.”

We were just getting off the elevator when I heard a female’s voice call out. “Oh my gosh, Lupo! Look at you!” 

I looked up to see a very pretty brunette woman walking over clutching a case file to her suit jacket. “I hardly recognized you without your beard. I’d almost forgotten how you look without it,” she smiled, her eyes sparkling at Cy. 

Cy flushed and laughed. “Yeah, I do have to clean up sometimes.”

“Well, you do it very well,” she giggled casually, but touching his arm in that not-quite-offhand way. He flushed a little deeper and cleared his throat.

Well, well. So Cy has an admirer. I suppressed the urge to giggle myself at his discomfiture. 

He shot me a glance, clearing his throat again. “Oh um...Y/N, this is Connie Rubirosa. She’s handled a couple of our cases.”

I introduced myself and she greeted me warmly. “Thank god these guys finally have a girl to contend with,” she smiled. “I’m sure you’ll be a good influence.”

I laughed. “I’ll try my best. They might be a better influence on me.”

She grinned. “Glad to hear it. Well, c’mon in guys, Detective Bernard is already in Mike’s office.”

She led us down a hallway of windowed offices towards an open door. I saw Kevin standing inside the office talking to a man in a sharply tailored dark blue suit.  

And oh damn...this guy is really good looking...

He was leaning back against his desk and absently rolling a baseball between his hands as he and Kevin spoke. Even in profile I could see he had a handsome aristocratic face, sculpted jaw, and smoothly coiffed silver streaked hair. Wow...the sharply tailored suit, crisp white shirt, red tie. He looked more like a page from GQ magazine than a city prosecutor.

Wow...I guess this is what people mean by the term “silver fox”...

“Leave it to Bernard to show up early, huh?” Cy called in greeting as we approached. 

Kevin and Mr. Silver Fox looked over at us, and oh my...he had the most lovely sky blue eyes I had ever seen. His hands stilled, clutching loosely at the ball and his lips parted as his eyes took me in. His expression looked...almost dazed. He was staring at me in a stunned sort of way and I’ll be damned if it didn’t make a delicious tingling heat dance up my spine.

Kevin laughed. “I didn’t have as much fur to scrape off my face as you, Lupes.” He grinned over at me. “Oh hey, Y/N, this is Mike Cutter. He’s McCoy’s executive ADA. Mike, this our new junior detective Y/N Y/LN.”

Mike seemed to recover himself quickly, setting the ball on his desk, and striding over to extend his hand. “Detective Y/L/N, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

I shook his hand, his grasp was firm, his fingers long and elegant. I returned his smile. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mike. Please, call me Y/N.” 

Damn those eyes were even more stunning up close, so clear and penetrating. I felt a completely inopportune flush threatening to rise in my cheeks.

A smile graced his handsome features once more. “Congratulations on your promotion, Y/N. We’ll be happy to have you here.” He released my hand, shifting somewhat restlessly on his feet as he held my gaze. “Can I uh, can I get you something to drink? Water? Coffee?”

“Um, sure,”  I said, still somewhat taken aback. “I’ll take some coffee please, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course, no, not any trouble at all,” he nodded, the words ever so slightly rushed. “Coming right up.” He flashed me a quick but utterly charming smile and walked out of the office into the hallway.

I looked over to see Cy and Kevin exchanging a silent amused look. 

“What?” I ventured innocently, willing the heat down from my cheeks.

Kevin looked over at me and hummed. “I’ve been here 20 minutes and he didn’t offer me any damn coffee.” He smirked over at Cy. “I must be losing my charm.”

I laughed and shrugged. “Maybe only the newbies get the special treatment.”

Cy grinned and raised a skeptical brow. “Yeah, I kinda doubt that.”

Mike returned a few moments later with a steaming cup and a handful of sugar packets and creamers that I gratefully accepted. He looked over at Cy and Kevin as if he had just noticed they were there. “You guys want anything?”

Cy and Kevin politely declined, but Cy tossed me a wry smirk as he did. Kevin and I sat down and I quietly prepared my coffee as the guys discussed their upcoming trial.

It turned out that the case was in reference to a fatal accident a few months back. I remembered the hearing about the incident on the news...

A woman named Isabel Davis had plowed her car into a newsstand while she was drunk and high on painkillers. Both she and the newsstand clerk had been killed.

What most people didn’t know was that Isabel’s lowlife boyfriend had been keeping her doped up on meds and booze, and was meanwhile cashing in her disability checks. When her own prescriptions had run low, he had been illicitly buying the pills on the street. And of course, a little dope for himself too. Essentially he was using Isabel as a cash cow to feed his own habits. Now the state was going after him for his responsibility for both her death and the clerk’s. A grand jury had issued an indictment, so now the game was set to begin.

It was interesting to hear how the case was being constructed. I sat quietly sipping my coffee and watching the discussion. And admittedly, watching Mike. The way he talked so animatedly with his hands...the way his mouth moved when he spoke...just his lovely mouth in general...

And the way I kept catching him glancing over at me, his eyes lingering just a beat too long before he’d smile and look away...

Well, well, isn’t that intriguing...

Cy crossed his arms over his chest “So, I take it he’s still not interested in a plea?”

“No, Mr. Fuller is still maintaining that he bears no responsibility.” Mike replied shaking his head. “I have a feeling that might change after we put Isabel’s sister and Fuller’s dealer on the stand. In the event it doesn’t, I’m going to need you and Lupo to testify to his initial inculpatory statements.”

My phone began to buzz at my hip, the number of the Medical Examiner’s office illuminated on the screen.

“Excuse me just a sec, guys,” I murmured apologetically as I stood. “Looks like the M. E. is calling.” I ducked out of the office and answered the phone.

It turned out that Dr. Warner had completed the initial toxicology screen. Not only had our late Mr. Adler been intoxicated at the time of his death, but his bloodwork had been positive for GHB...

Roofies. How the fuck had a divorce attorney managed to get a date rape drug in his system? We spoke for a few more minutes before I looked up to see Cy, Kevin, and the handsome ADA walking out of the office.

“We have a new wrinkle in the case,” I remarked as I ended the call. “It seems somebody roofied our Mr. Adler. Doc says he’s got GHB in his system.”

Cy’s brows shot up. “Well, there’s an unexpected M.O. Did she say that she suspects rape occurred?”

“No, no obvious signs of any sexual contact at autopsy.” I shook my head. “This case keeps getting stranger by the minute.”

Kevin nodded. “Maybe we need to check in with SVU after we talk to Adler’s partner. Maybe they have had some recent cases with GHB.”

“Sounds like you’ll have your hands full this week,” Mike remarked, alternately shaking Kevin’s and Cy’s hands. “I’ll put you guys on standby for trial. If Fuller miraculously comes to his senses before I need you to testify, I’ll be in touch.”

He turned to me, that magnetic blue gaze glittering warmly. “Listen, Y/N, you uh...you’d be more than welcome to come sit in on the proceedings if you’d like.” He smiled, shifting somewhat restlessly again on his feet. “You know, if you’d like to get a feel for how things work at trial...”

I returned his smile. “Sure, um...that sounds great.” 

“We’re set to start voire dire tomorrow, then opening statements on Wednesday. If anything changes, I can let you know. Do you uh...have a card?”

“Oh. Yeah of course, hot off the presses actually,” I pulled one of my new business cards from behind my badge clip. I plucked Kevin’s pen from his shirt pocket and scribbled my cell number on the back before I handed it to him.

“Great, I’ll be in touch,” he smiled. “It was very nice to meet you, Y/N.”

“You too, Mike.”

 

 

*********

 

 

*Elliot POV*

 

 

 

“You know how this goes, Elliot,” Casey sighed. “If the victim isn’t willing to testify, this case is going nowhere fast.”

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the wall. “The asshole all but confessed...”

“I know. But we have to face facts. The evidence is circumstantial at best. And if Miss Clark isn’t willing to testify against him anymore, we don’t have a case.”

“We’ll talk to her,” Fin said firmly. “It’s not too late for her to change her mind.”

Casey nodded. “We’ve got until tomorrow morning. She smiled grimly. “Good luck.”

I huffed out a defeated breath as Fin and I walked out into the hallway. I had a feeling Casey Novak didn’t have good news when she asked us to swing by her office this morning. All the same, part of me had been hoping that useless fuck of a perp had copped a plea.

“Damn,” Fin drawled. “If that’s a defense attorney, I’ll go commit a felony right now.”

I looked over at him and followed his line of sight.

Damn was right.

There was a woman down the hall with her back to us, a phone at her ear. She had an hourglass figure, all long legs and high heels, tight little skirt and a fucking perfect ass.

The woman turned to our direction and goddamn...she was beautiful. I saw a holster and the flash of a gold badge at her hip. 

Fin whistled lowly. “And she’s one of ours.” He grinned. “Best go introduce myself.”

But then she was looking back to the door opening behind her. I saw Mike Cutter walking out of his office with another detective and...

“Shit. Kevin Bernard from Internal Affairs,” Fin remarked.

I shook my head. “Nah, I heard he’s out of IAB now. Moved over to the 27th.”

Cutter was shaking hands with Bernard and the other detective, the woman was giving Cutter her card...

“Well, well, speak of the devil,” I heard Bernard call out as he approached. “We were just talking about SVU.”

“That right?” Fin hummed sarcastically. “Still can’t get SVU off your mind after all this time, Bernard?”

Bernard smiled smugly. “Nice to see you too, Tutuola.” He nodded to me. “And you, Stabler. Long time, no see.”

I smirked. “Heard you’re outta the game of sandbagging policeman, Bernard. How’s real police work treating you?”

“Not bad. We’ve got good people in the 27th.” He looked over to other detective and the woman as they joined him. “This is my partner Cyrus Lupo and our new junior detective, Y/N Y/L/N. Guys, this is Elliot Stabler and Fin Tutuola from SVU.”

Y/N...it was a great name. It suited her...

Lupo nodded and muttered a greeting. Y/N gave me a radiant smile and extended her hand. “Hi, nice to meet you, Elliot.” 

I shook her hand, meeting her bright eyes. “Yeah, you too,” I said, and immediately wishing I had come up with something more intelligent.

She smiled again as she released my hand, and turned to greet Fin. They were talking and Bernard chimed in, but I wasn’t listening to a word they were saying. I was totally distracted watching her. The graceful curve of her face, her full lips moving as she spoke, the sparkle of her eyes. Christ I had to get a grip....

Fin nudged me with his elbow. “Whatcha think, El?”

I blinked at him.

Shit. 

I had no idea what the fuck what he was asking about. 

I shrugged noncommittally to buy myself some time. Y/N had turned to look at me expectantly. Christ!

By the utter grace of God, Fin didn’t leave me hanging. He shot a look over to Bernard. “Tell you what, we’ll look into it. I know there’s been a few date rape cases in the last couple months. We’re working an old case to trial this week, but we’ll let you know.”

Bernard nodded, apparently satisfied. “Alright, thanks.”

They were turning to leave. Y/N was talking to Fin and then turned that beautiful face back to me, smiling. “Nice meeting you, Elliot.”

My mouth felt dry. “Yeah, you too.”

 

 

*******

 

 

*Y/N’s POV*

 

 

 

“Soooo,” Cy hummed as he started the car. “Giving out your digits to the EADA, huh?” He shot me a mischievous smirk. “Mmhmm, I can see this is gonna be trouble...”

“Whoa-whoa-whoa!” I laughed with a scoff. “Oh really? And what about the lovely Miss Connie? She seems to be a big fan of yours.”

He grinned. “Hey, we’re not talking about me. And besides, I wasn’t the one making googly eyes like you.”

I laughed loudly. “Are you fucking kidding me? I did no such thing. Googly eyes? Jesus. What are we, ten year-olds, Cy?”

He chuckled as he pulled out into traffic. “I’m just saying. I saw some distinct googly eye activity going on.” 

“Bullshit. Let’s go back to talking about Miss Cutie Connie fawning all over you.”

He laughed again, rolling his eyes skyward. “Okay, okay. I surrender. You win.”

“Thank you,” I grinned. “So tell me, what was the deal with Kevin and those SVU guys? I’m guessing there’s history there.”

Cy shrugged. “Beats me. Bernard used to be assigned to IAD. Word is that the SVU crew rolls a little reckless. From what I’ve heard, Internal affairs always seems to have one of their personnel files under review.”

Ah, so that explained the bad boy vibe...

Elliot Stabler had certainly seemed to fit that mold by appearance. Broad shouldered and thick chested, he looked like he could have been a bodyguard or a Navy SEAL. Not to mention that chiseled jaw, that ruggedly handsome face, and those intense blue eyes....

Wow. Mr. Mike “Silver Fox” Cutter. Mr. Elliot “Bad Boy” Stabler.

Jesus, if I had known all these good-looking blue-eyed hotties were just hanging around at the DA’s Office, I would have put in for this bureau promotion a long time ago...

 

 

*********

 

 

*Mike’s POV*

 

 

 

“Mike, are you listening to me?” 

I looked over to see Serena standing in the doorway of my office with a bemused expression.

“Sorry,” I muttered distractedly. “I’m trying to read through this Fuller case file again.”

She laughed. “I said I’m heading home. You need help with anything?”

“No, thanks. I’m good.” I leaned back in my chair, absently stretching my fingers into the webbing of my baseball mitt. “Just want to make sure I’m prepared if this thing goes to trial.”

She shook her head fondly. “Jesus, go home Mike. You pull these long hours way too often.”

I huffed a laugh. “What can I say? No rest for the wicked.”

She snorted as she turned to leave. “No truer words. Night, Mike.”

I flipped the case file closed and pushed aside small tower of Chinese take-out boxes strewn across the desktop. My eyes darted over to that little business card yet again...

I had placed Y/N’s business card on my laptop hours ago, sliding it into the little niche between the frame and the keyboard. And the entire day my eyes kept getting drawn back to it...

Bernard had told me a new detective would be coming with Lupo. But god, I had been utterly unprepared for the woman that walked into my office.

Y/N was a vision. I never would have believed she was a police officer. She looked like a photographer’s model. She was absolutely beautiful. Lovely bright eyes, delicate features, full kissable pouty lips. Fitted white shirt, grey pencil skirt that hugged every curve. Long legs, high heels. Jesus... 

She had to be taken. Had to be. Gorgeous women like that are never single. 

It had taken every ounce of willpower to maintain my composure. And by some miracle, she wasn’t even snobbish or affected. She was warm, personable and seemingly very down to earth....

I was never a guy prone to infatuation. But god, I hadn’t been able to keep my eyes off of her the entire time she was in my office. It was like she was this surreal, ethereal creature that had been placed before me. It reminded me of some old mariners tale, a siren that could lead me happily to my doom.

I wax poetic sometimes, bear with me.

You have to understand, the secret to success for any attorney is performance. Especially in trials and criminal prosecution. You have to know how to maintain your cool until you go in for the kill. I am quite skilled at performance, and it had gotten me very far in this game. It was an unusual feeling for me to be so...unpoised. I prided myself on my composure, but god this woman....  

All of a sudden my self-imposed dating sabbatical seemed completely ridiculous, utterly untenable. I wanted to call her right then and there and ask her out. But at the same time, I was intimidated. Uncharacteristicly So. Something about this woman had me feeling completely off my game. Too distracted by her beauty to lay on the appropriate amount of charm. Too enthralled to make the moves and still remain appropriately cool and aloof. 

Cool and aloof were the furthest notions from my mind at the moment. 

I was, in fact, utterly distracted. And utterly infatuated. Christ.

 

 

 

*********

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, characters from every season are showing up. My apologies to Bensler fans! I am a huge Elliot/Olivia fan, so Olivia had to be mysteriously absent in this fic. This is a work in progress. Comments and critiques would be wholly and utterly appreciated!


End file.
